legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Spirit Reaver (Soul Reaver 2)
Soul Reaver 2 |PC = Raziel |use = unknown |obtained = Spirit Forge (SR2) |appearances = }} The Spirit Reaver was an elemental enhancement for the Wraith Blade. Of Ancient vampire origin, it was intended to be gained by Raziel in Soul Reaver 2 but ended up being cut due to time constraints. Role The Spirit Reaver was an enhancement for the Wraith Blade associated with elemental Spirit. It was intended to be discovered by Raziel in the Spirit Forge somewhen in the latter stages of Soul Reaver 2. As with Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver however, the locations related to this enhancement were not completed in time and were ultimately removed from the final game. Deleted Elemental Reavers at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) The Spirit Reaver would ultimately make an appearance in a more permanent form in Legacy of Kain: Defiance. Deleted Elemental Reavers at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) The specifics of the usage of the Spirit Reaver are largely unknown, though it is likely (as in the case of the Reaver enhancements that are present) that the abilities and appearance of the Spirit Reaver would have matched those of its more permanent successor in Defiance; Deleted Elemental Reavers at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) with the Spirit Reaver Reaver an 'all-powerful' white/pale-blue enhancement, gained last and replacing Raziel's previous Reavers. Defiance: Raziel's Reavers at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Walter) One ability that is known is a 'hookshot' ability used in the Spectral Realm (missing from the ''Defiance'' Spirit Reaver) which would have allowed Raziel to teleport to distant locations using a Reaver bolt. These abilities suggest that like the Amplified Reaver before it and the Spirit Reaver that succeeded it, the Spirit Reaver would have been an 'all-powerful' final weapon, accessible in both realms and replacing previous Reaver enhancements. Deleted Elemental Reavers at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) Notes *The Deleted Elemental Reavers can be enabled in-game through the use of the debug menu. When used, the Spirit Reaver enhancement appears as a 'placeholder' identical to the Material Reaver (though with an extra minor purple usage effect), with no special abilities and with the blade itself doing no damage. Deleted Elemental Reavers at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) The Debug Menu at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) A different placeholder, arguably based on the Sound Reaver (removed from Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver), was accessible through debug menus on the earlier 'Air Forge demo'. The Debug Menu at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) *The Spirit Reaver was originally intended to have several other abilities which were intended to be gained from a separate Spirit Reaver augmentation. The augmentation abilities were ultimately cut from Soul Reaver 2, but would be implemented in Defiance as the Charged attack and Reaver spell of the more permanent Spirit Reaver. Reaver Upgrades at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) *In a similar manner to the various Water Reaver enhancements, versions of the Spirit Reaver were planned to appear in every game in the Soul Reaver arc; with a Spirit Reaver planned for inclusion in Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver, but ultimately cut due to time constraints; although its appearance in Soul Reaver was more related to the Glyph-style Reavers from that game and is possibly not an Ancient vampire creation for this reason. The Elemental Reavers at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) Despite the name, the Spirit Reaver concept in Soul Reaver 2 was ultimately based more upon the Ariel Reaver and Amplified Reaver enhancements removed from Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver - as an all powerful final blade. With the Spirit Reaver removed from Soul Reaver 2, it would be left to Legacy of Kain: Defiance to debut the more permanent Spirit Reaver enhancement and its special abilities. *''Soul Reaver 2'' contains no known locations where the supposed abilities of the Spirit Reaver could be used (with the functioning of the hookshot ability not made clear). The remains of the Spirit Forge itself can be observed at the bottom of the Great Southern Lake, but not accessed. Deleted Reaver Forges at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) Appearances * Soul Reaver 2 See also * Deleted Elemental Reavers at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) References }} Category:Cut content Category:Cut items and equipment Category:Soul Reaver 2 Category:Soul Reaver 2 cut content Category:Soul Reaver 2 cut items and equipment